Forget Me Not
by TayloredPhoenix
Summary: It has been 2 weeks since the bus accident and Kurugaya is plagued with dreams of those that were on the bus with her, it stirs something within her but what? Who are these people and what is this feeling? Follow up of Refrain following Riki and Kurugaya
1. Chapter 1: dreams

**Chapter 1 - A crossroad of memories and dreams**

"_Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream" - Khalil Gibran_

A quick note:

Hey there everyone this is my first fanfiction and I decided to write it on my favourite visual novel / anime and my favourite peering from it seeing as there was very little in the way of fiction written on the subject that I could find. Anyway I have manipulated some points slightly to suit my purposes namely the ending of the anime. I have no idea on how long this will end up as I am kinda winging it really, if there is any interest then I will keep writing so please do rate and review this for me on story writing, character development or otherwise. Other than that I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

Currently rated T as not sure where I am headed with this but that should cover it, also will update character tag as I start including the rest of the gang in later chapters and re-introduce the fighting championship etc.

Oh also I do not claim any ownership of the Little Busters franchise, all rights reserved to the creators Key.

Story start:

"Just forget everything about me!" a disembodied voice full of sorrow shouted, quivering as if having accepted a harsh reality. Who's voice was it, she wandered, did it belong to someone she knew? Hell, was it her own voice? The blinding white light she was surrounded by faded away revealing a room containing a piano kept next to a window in the far corner and broadcasting equipment set-up across a large desk space spanning the main area of the room closest to the door. Something was oddly familiar about it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The voice spoke again this time over an intercom, "If I happen to meet you again, and still remember these feelings, at that time I'm sure I'll say it to you. I'll call you into an empty classroom after school and tell you that I like you. Like you in a romantic way." A boy burst into the room just as her world became engulfed in the blinding white light once again. A single tear streaks its way down her cheek, she dabs it away with the back of her hand. Why was she sad? For the first time she could remember, in a place she barely remembered, at the brief sight of a person she barely knew, Kurugaya was truly sad. The white light fades away once again where her nose is assaulted by the putrid smell of petrol fumes finding that she is being dragged up a hill on a stretcher by that boy she caught a glimpse of earlier. She tries to speak up but finds she doesn't have the strength instead succumbing to the slumber that is calling out to her with open arms. She wakes up with a start and one name on her lips. Riki.

Having taken in her surroundings and realising she is safe back in her dorm Kurugaya manages to settle down once again. Just who was this Riki? He was in the same class as her, sure and It was a safe assumption that he was the boy from within her dreams but what was their relationship if there was one? Ever since the bus accident she had been plagued with dreams involving the other students on that bus. Most of the time she was able to shrug them off being the strong, nearly emotionless person she was. This dream was different though, it stirred something deep down, something she never knew existed. It scared her to find out just what that might be. She sighed deeply coming to the conclusion that the only logical step forward was to approach those involved in the crash and see if they endured similar experiences. More importantly she had to find out more about Riki and just how he fitted into the picture. With a plan in mind Kurugaya decides that it would be best to make the most of what sleep she has before the school day begins.

Across the school in the boys' dorm Riki lay awake, partially due to Masato's incredible snoring capabilities but mostly he was troubled by the events surrounding the bus accident. The five original Little Busters, having been the cause of the Kyousuke's world, remembered the events that transpired within it instantly. The members that had joined within the other world, however, were plagued with dreams and one by one came back, and over the past 2 weeks of spending time with them they had remembered. All of them had returned but one, Kurugaya. What was keeping her from returning? It was a cruel twist of fate, he thought, that the one person he wished to talk to most about what had occurred was the only one not to return. Despite being told he would forget what happened in Kurugaya's dream loop the memories remained permanently rooted in his mind. He had not brought this up with anyone in the hope that Kurugaya would eventually remember herself and fulfil the promise that she had made over the intercom but as of now there had been no such luck. He began to ponder his options of how to approach the matter, Should he give up on it entirely? No, that was not an option. Should he make the first move again and try to start over? No, the chances of that succeeding, especially if she had little to no memory of him like the others did at first, were very low. His best option was to try and jog her memory by revisiting events that occurred within the other world in the real one. Playing baseball had worked with the others but he wanted to try a more personal memory with Kurugaya hoping that it would spark her memories of the dream loop. Riki smiled slightly to himself as he took note of how much more confident, and competent for that matter, he had become due to Kyousuke's world, it really had succeeded in its intended effect. With an idea in mind Riki allowed himself to drift off to sleep, sleep was a much more appealing idea now that it was always of his own free will. Along with the increased confidence it would seem that Kyousuke's world had helped him overcome the trauma that was causing his narcolepsy, he had not suffered a sleep attack in 2 weeks.

The next day Kurugaya went through the day as per usual, she attended all of her classes as per usual and skipped maths to go to her private spot in the backyard for tea as per usual. The company that ensued however was most definitely not as per usual. As she approached her table a seemingly bodiless voice spoke up "Which direction must we always face?" Kurugaya smiled slightly, whoever it was needed practice at hiding but she played along anyway. "Humans must always face forwards in order to progress, " she said "Also you should really improve your stealth skills before trying to sneak up on me." Riki emerged chuckling slightly, "You do a much better job of it", he said, closing his eyes and smiling, "By the way you still haven't answered me." Those few words struck something deep inside Kurugaya but she couldn't quite remember what they meant despite how they tugged away at the back of her mind in an attempt to drag the memories out by force. The mixture of shock and confusion must have shown on her face as Riki's smile took a turn to a more serious expression. "Care if I join you?" He asked. Regaining her composure she smiled and replied "How could I turn down someone as cute as you?" Where had that retort come from? It felt closure to the truth that her usual sarcastic quips she addressed people with. Riki's cheeks took on a pink colour, it entranced Kurugaya slightly but as with many things over the past two weeks she couldn't recall why. "I…."  
"Like cute things." Riki finished, "I know, in fact I know a great many things about you". Once again the shock Kurugaya felt must have escaped to her face as Riki smiled once more. "Looks like I get to be the one doing the surprising this time 'round," he stated all the while still smiling. It took a moment or two but she managed to speak again "I've been meaning to talk to you, I've been…"  
"Plagued with dreams," Riki continued "involving those in the accident and events you don't recall ever transpiring." Kurugaya was shocked once again by how much knowledge he had regarding this issue. This was unacceptable no one shocked Kurugaya ever, despite this she couldn't help but feel a little happy that someone knew what was happening, at least she thought it was happiness, she rarely understood her own emotions as it was rare that she felt terribly much at all. Riki kept talking "everyone else was the same but they came to us, the Little Busters I mean, and have since remembered everything. I have to ask, you are the only one who hasn't come to see us, why is that?" There was that tug at her memory again, the term "Little Busters" had meant something to her but she still couldn't remember what. "To tell the truth," she said "Each dream I've had has stirred something in me, something I don't recognise and I don't know if I want to." Riki's expression softened as if he understood exactly who she was and how she felt or more accurately didn't feel. "I see," he spoke quietly, "that being the case I would like to invite you to view some fireworks with me, my friends will have no qualms about setting it up for us." The word "fireworks" was the final tug, it freed up her memories from the dam that they had been trapped behind flooding through her mind in a rapid torrent. She remembered everything, Kyousuke's world and the Little Busters, playing baseball, the pancake party and most importantly her dream world, the never ending day of June the 20th and the time she spent with Riki during it. It had been her voice in that dream and her show of emotions to that incident finally made sense, she remembered all of the new emotions she had experienced sorrow, happiness, a lot of happiness and of course love for the first time ever she felt love. Her flashback ended with her disembodied voice once again "I think being in love is a big deal". She gasped as reality rushed back into focus before dashing forward, pushing the table out of the way and pulling Riki into an embrace. He returned her hug quietly saying "good to have you back Anego."  
"Oh God don't call me that, if that were true this really would be a tad on the creepy side" she replied smiling, "By the way I still have to fulfill my promise, so meet me in our classroom after school OK?" Riki smiled, happy to have Kurugaya back.  
"Of course" he said "On a side note you really are cute."  
Kurugaya blushed, turning a bright red and began stammering "w-w-wh-what?"  
Riki chuckled, "You should probably get used to me calling you that," he said "Also, is your offer of homemade bento still valid? Bread is starting to become a very boring lunch"  
"You really have become more confident" Kurugaya stated, a wide smile taking over her face "you might even challenge me now and yes of course it is."  
"Well that's a relief, and I'm sure you can still find plenty of ways to embarrass me without much effort" Riki replied, the same wide smile taking over his face. With that they simply remained there in eachother's embrace possibly to the bewilderment of any unlikely passersby but that didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment everything else could wait.


	2. Chapter 2: familiar faces

**Chapter 2: Introductions to faces from the past**

**Author's note:**

Well here we are again, sorry for taking my time with this chapter but some things came up which took precedence over my time. Anyway I have taken some liberties in making Riki a much more confident individual but if you have an issue with this please let me know. I hope you enjoy the next part of this story, sorry for the short length but I didn't want to try and cram the next part into this chapter as well. I shall also be doing a fiction on "A Certain Magical Index" at the same time as this so if you want updates for this to be regular please do review, follow etc, it really helps motivate to get more out there.

Until next time everyone.

**Story start:**

Light broke through the cracks in the curtains and danced upon her face beckoning her to awake from her sleeping state. Kurugaya slowly came to and began to haul herself out of bed, she may be one of the most academic and active people within her school but that didn't make getting up any easier. This morning, however, more than any other morning she had motivation to get up, it was a weekend and the hole within her memory had finally been filled, today was the day she would be reintroduced to the Little Busters and finally get to spend time with Riki without the impending collapse of a dream to worry about. Sitting on the edge of her bed Kurugaya leaned over and turned on some music to listen to whilst going about her morning today. She tried to find a new artist every week to broaden her music taste and this week she had been pleasantly surprised by what was presented by English acoustic guitarist and singer/songwriter Jon Gomm. She stood up to go and have her shower, get changed and prepare for the day ahead, her music probably was too loud but it was highly unlikely that anyone would be brave enough to confront her on the matter. Once she was ready she stopped her CD and left her dorm room, she had agreed to meet Riki outside the boys dorm before meeting up with everyone else at the baseball field. As she approached there meeting point her heart began to race, she had accepted the fact that she loved Riki but after either lacking the understanding or existence of her own emotions for so long this was all very strange and new to her.

Riki was standing just outside the boy's dorm, he may have grown a lot more confident since the events of the illusion world but he was still nervous at the prospect of revealing his relationship to all of his friends. Although he remembered Kurugaya's dream loop no one else had and Riki had not felt the need to enlighten everyone with the fact that he and Kurugaya had dated for a time…. well one day…. well a day that looped multiple times but the point still remained. He looked up from his feet and his heart rate spiked as he noticed Kurugaya walking over towards him, he flashed her a smile as she arrived and as if on queue her face turned a shade of crimson only for Riki's to take on a similar colour as her obvious beauty sank in. Of course most male's eyes would be drawn straight to her chest but putting that aside her long black hair fell graciously down her back with a single lock being twined with a golden ribbon trailing down the front of her body which in itself could only be described as having been sculpted to perfection and he couldn't help but being captivated by her striking violet eyes. She was simply perfect and what's more she was his, how, Riki would probably never understand but he wasn't going to spend too long questioning it either. "Hey child" Kurugaya said in way of greeting, a slightly mischievous smile gracing her lips. I sighed "you know I'm not sure who should be embarrassed by that, the implications of that statement would make it appear that you are dating a child," I replied mimicking her mischievous look at which point we both let out a small chuckle. "Well then", I continued, taking her hand, "shall we?" Kurugaya's face once again took on a shade of crimson but she let off a genuine smile nonetheless and replied "Of course, it'll be good to meet everyone again finally".  
I smiled back at her saying "Now that I think about it, would you please try refrain terrorising Kyousuke or Kengo too much within our fighting competitions? Masato has such a tiny brain it's unlikely he'll remember but those two may start giving you a wide berth if you're not careful."  
"I'll take it into consideration," she stated laughing slightly at the thought of the almighty Kyousuke trembling before her.

The light banter between them carried on like this as they made their way out to the field where everyone was waiting for them. Kurugaya was feeling incredibly happy, an emotion that she had only uncovered by being around these people known as the Little Busters, it would be great to finally meet them all again. As they walked over the mound into the field everyone rushed in to greet them all of them smiling kindly and trying to talk to her at once, well except for Kengo, Masato and Kyousuke who of course were far above this response but they still smiled in acknowledgement. The result of everyone talking at once of course was an indecipherable noise aside from the occasional high pitch "Wafffuuu!" escaping from Kud chan. Finally Kyousuke intervened noticing the slightly overwhelmed look upon Kurugaya's face he simply walking to the centre of the group and raising his hand caused everyone to fall silent. Once again he looked over at Kurugaya and Riki and his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "You two do realise you're holding hands right?" He said slowly. The couple looked at each other before letting out a laugh  
"No Kyousuke this perfectly obvious situation did not once occur to either of us" Kurugaya managed to get out after calming down a little.  
Kyousuke frowned a little "But why?" he questioned.  
Riki simply looked at him and said with a smirk "Seriously Kyousuke you should probably leave the idiotic comments to Masato, the lack of intelligence suits him better" a dissatisfied grumble could be heard from Masato but before it could go on Riki continued "But seeing as none of you seem to have caught on yet" he pulled Kurugaya closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist "We're dating".  
This time the reply was unified "EEEHHHHHH!"


End file.
